conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyumansi
Tyumansi(pronouced:TAI'''-u-man-'''SAI)(Tyumansian:Тюманці Tyumantsi) is a transcontinent nation located in central Eurasia (East Europe and West-Central Asia). Tyumen has one of the largest areas on earth. It has an area of 7,497,304.89 km² and a population 152 million. Tyumansi's capital is Ulan Udal, and its largest city is Nagatinskaya. Tyumansi borders Ukraine to the East; Georgia and Azerbaijian to the southwest; Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, and Kazakhstan to the south-central; and China, Kyrgyzstan, and Mongolia to the southeast, and East Siberia to the east. Tyumansi has a unitary state with a semi-president republic. Formed in 1993, based on the counstitution, which was written after independence from the Soviet Union. The current president is Sergio Angasta and current prime minister is Aleksander Petrov. The bicameral parliament is divided into houses: Councilors and Representatives. Tyumansi is divided into 5 federal districts, which is subdivided into 46 federal subjects. There are 22 republics, 17 oblasts, 3 krais, 2 autonomous okrugs, and 2 federal cities. Tyumansi has the 3rd largest economy in the world, with major oil, shipping, and natural gas industries. Tyumansi is a GDP of 4 trillion and is gradually rising each year. History Between August and December, 10 republics declared their independence, largely out of fear of another coup. Also during this time, Russia began taking over what remained of the Soviet government, including the Kremlin. The final round of the Soviet Union's collapse took place following the Ukrainian popular referendum on December 1, 1991, wherein 90% of voters opted for independence. The leaders of the four principal Slavic republics (the Russian, Tyumansian, Ukrainian and Byelorussian SSRs) agreed to meet for a discussion of possible forms of relationship, alternative to Gorbachev's struggle for a union. After the collapse 17 nations were formed(Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, Russia, Siberia, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine, and Uzbekistan). Geography Tyumansi has an area of 7,497,304.89 square kilometres(2,894,725.6 square miles). It is the 7th largest country in the world and is almost as big as Australia. Tyumansi is mainly lowland and forest. The Caucasus Mountain are the tallest mountains in Tyumansi. Mount Elbrus(Yelberus) serves as the tallest peak in the coumtry. The Ural Mountains and Ural River serves as the continental dividing line. Major waterways like the Don, Volga, Ural, Yenisei, and Ob rivers flows through the country. The land around the Caspian is mostly below sea level. The Land West Caspian Coast is mainly dry and arid. 'Climate' Climates range between Humid Suntropial and Polar. The area around the Black Sea is mainly Humid Subtropical. Areas above the Arctic Circle are Polar. Sochi is the warmest city in the country. Politics 'Government' Tyumansi has a unitary state with a semi-president republic. The current president is Sergio Angasta. The supreme chancellor is also the commander in chief of the armed forces and may veto legislation that has been passed by the Parliament. The prime minister chairs the Cabinet of Ministers and serves as Kazakhstan's head of government. There are three deputy prime ministers and 16 ministers in the Cabinet. Aleksander Petrov has served as the Prime Minister since 2012 July 2. 'Foreign Relations' Tyumansi has stable relationships with all of its neighbors. Kazakhstan is also a member of the United Nations, Organization for Security and Cooperation in Europe, and the Euro-Atlantic Partnership Council. Tyumansi has good relations with former USSR states, such as Uzbekistan, Kazakhstan, and Azerbaijan. 'Military' The Tyumansian Armed Forces is the military serving the country. Federal entities It is also divided into 5 federal districts, which is subdivided into 38 federal subjects. There are 22 republics, 17 oblasts, 3 krais,2 autonomous oblast, and 2 federal cities. Demographics Tyumansi has 152 million people. They either speak Tyumansian or one of the other 19 languages. Though Tyumansi's population is comparatively large, its density is low because of the country's enormous size. Population is densest in the European side, near the Ural Mountains, and in southwest Siberia. 73% of the population lives in urban areas while 27% in rural ones. The results of the 2010 Census show a total population of 152,274,986. 160 ethnic groups speak some 100 languages. According to the 2005 Census, 102.6 million people speak Tyumansian, next is Russian with, 23 million, followed by Tatar with 15.3 million and Kazakh with 6.8 million speakers. Tyumansian is the only official state language, but the Constitution gives the individual republics the right to make their native language official in addition to Tyumansian. Despite its wide distribution, the Tyumansian language is homogeneous throughout the country. Tyumansian is the second-most geographically widespread language of Eurasia, as well as the second-most widely spoken Slavic language. It belongs to the Indo-European language family and is one of the living members of the Slavic languages. It's also its own branch of Slavic. Economy is home to many international bussinesses]] Tyumansi has a large economy. It's one of the largest in the world. Tyumansi's main export is oil and natural gas. Tyumansi's economy is stable and moderately advanced. It has the 10th largest economy in the world by nominal GDP and the 6th largest by purchasing power parity (PPP). Since the turn of the 21st century, higher domestic consumption and greater political stability have bolstered economic growth in Tyumansi. Oil, natural gas, metals, and timber account for more than 80% of Tyumansian exports abroad. Since 2003, the exports of natural resources started decreasing in economic importance as the internal market strengthened considerably. Despite higher energy prices, oil and gas only contribute to 5.7% of Tyumansi's GDP and the government predicts this will be 3.7% by 2011. Oil export earnings allowed Tyumansi to increase its foreign reserves from $12 billion in 1999 to $597.3 billion on 1 August 2008, the third largest foreign exchange reserves in the world. 'Transportation' Culture Category:Candidate Future World Category:Tyumansi Category:Country Category:Countries